


When the Tensions to Great

by RekirNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Reveal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RekirNoir/pseuds/RekirNoir
Summary: Luka has a plan to relieve the sexual tension between the Heroes of Paris. All it will take is a few nights on a boat and the end of Hawkmoth to make his fantasy a reality. How hard can that be?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a one shot. Might write more. Probably write more. Also my grammar sucks and I didn't really reread it.

He liked to watch the heroes at work. The muscles under their suits flexing, contracting as they moved around the akumatized villains. The flexibility of how they moved, the rush of the air when they flew past the Seine, but most of all the feeling of sexual tension from the duo.

He knew they felt it too. How could they not feel it? All those times they tackled each other to the ground, got trapped together. All the touches and the teasing.

He was almost sad when Hawkmoth stopped his attacks a month ago. Would the heroes stop coming out in their superhero persona? It wouldn't be too much of a loss. He could still watch them as their civilian selves but they didn't know each other the same outside the suits. That much was obvious by how they acted around the other. Sure the sexual tension was there but gone would be the skin tight suits and the accessibility of the ladyblog.

Maybe he could change that. Maybe he would be the one to finally bring them together. And maybe, just maybe, all his fantasies would come true and he'd get to join them.

He sat back on the bed and ran a hand through his black and teal hair. Absently strumming his guitar he started to think of a plan. This could turn out well for him. This could turn out very well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat was cautious as he jumped from building to building, but his thoughts were on Ladybug. He worked with her for three years. Three years. Yet she still wouldn't reveal herself to him.

Hawkmoth had been quiet for the better part of a month and as far as Chat was concerned he had probably stopped attacking or better yet maybe he died. They had been dealing with akumas every day until one day last month he as his civilian self, Adrien had been hit by one of the more violent villains and had temporarily died. Thankfully Ladybug's gift at the end of battle had brought him back. He still hadn't watched the battle on the Ladyblog because it was a bit too close to home, so he didn't know how his lady had managed to win. 

As a result of the battle, his father had been surprisingly warm to him. Showing more interest in his lessons and even eating meals with him at the table. 

The same battle made his lady all the more distant. She refused to believe that the Hawkmoth threat was gone, and he had a feeling she was hurt when he failed to show up as Chat Noir that day. It wasn't like it was the first time he had failed to show up. It was however the first time he failed to show up where people had died. They both knew Ladybug's magic would bring people back, but it took it's toll on them, most of all on her. 

His thoughts continued to revolve around her change in demeanor as he approached their meeting place. He saw her before she saw him, looking the other way while leaning against the chimney. Her posture was stiff and her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

She wasn't much taller than she had been when they met and he easily had a foot on her. Despite her height she had really grown up over the past 3 years. Her hips had curved and she lost all the baby chub from her face. Her chest that she was currently hiding beneath her arms had been the focus of many of his late night thoughts. Followed closely by the tight curve of her ass.

He let his thoughts drive his eyes which he quickly learned was a mistake when they met the blue of hers. 

"Chat, ready for patrol?" She huffed. Straightening from the wall, she reached for her yo-yo without waiting for a reply. He had barely even landed and she was ready to take off. 

"Ladybug wait," he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but he know she caught the seriousness of his tone when he used her name instead of one of the many nicknames. "We need to talk. I know you're mad at me and avoiding me but it's been a month and you'll barely even look at me. Talk to me, yell at me, hit me, just do something. We need to make this right. I want _us_ back."

"Chat, I'm sorry, I just can't yet." She threw out her yo-yo and jumped into the night. 

He sighed and watched her go. 

At least he tried.

* * *

 

She ran away from Chat _again_. The spotted hero knew she was being unreasonable about the whole thing but she couldn't shake the fact that Adrien had died, and she almost lost hope. Admitting that failure to herself had been hard enough, how could she admit it to Chat. That a crush, a crush, had caused her to falter to the point where she almost gave up.

She hid.

She ran away from the fight.

She had been moments away from giving up her earrings when Rena Rouge and Carapace showed up. They stepped into their rolls perfectly when they received their miraculous' permanently last year but in her moment of weakness she completely forgotten about them. They helped her through the fight and she restored everything to normal with a flick of the wrist and a thrown lucky charm but it didn't fix her.

When a day passed without an attack, she was relieved. A week, she was ecstatic. Two weeks, she was weary. Three when she was cautious. A month and she was paranoid. He must be planning something huge. There was no way he had given up when he had been so close to winning. 

She wasn't paying attention when she flew over the river or she would have seen Luka watching her from his mothers ship. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Julika, why dont you have a few classmates over while mom's away this weekend?" He tried to sound casual but Julika knew him better than that. 

He leaned on the counter eating cereal but his shoulders were stiff and his jaw would randomly clench. It was rare that her older brother showed interest in anyone and she was curious which of her classmates had caught his eye.

"Anyone specific?" She asked. Keeping her voice quiet and monotone in her usual tone to avoid giving away her interest.

"Why not everyone?" 

That wouldn't do. She wanted names. "We can't fit everyone on the deck."

"True, okay...um. Obviously Rose, Mylene and Ivan. Maybe that kid who plays keyboard, we could play some tunes," he swallowed, "the DJ and his girlfriend, he can bring his music stuff. The bakery chick can bring some treats... did I miss anyone?"

"Alix."

"Okay and Alix." He smiled.

So, Adrein, Marinette, Nino or Alya. They were the only ones he didn't mention by name, he must be interested in one of them. She knew it wasn't Alix since she tried to set them up once and it had been laughable. 

The quiet girl watched her brother closely. As she pressed the conversation forward.

"Nino and Alya are usually busy watching their siblings on the weekends but I'll ask." No reaction. 

"We can't ask Marinette to bring food without offering to pay her." A twitch of his lip, she had seen it. It's a little surprising he's still carrying a flame for the girl after all these years.

"I have some money you can offer. Wouldn't want to take advantage of your friend." He offered, focusing intensely on his cereal.

She grabbed her bag off the floor beside her and started to head to school, satisfied with her discovery, but he continued.

"Do, do you think your model friend will come?"

Stopping in her tracks she turned back to look at Luka just in time to catch the blush on his cheeks. Quickly composing herself, she adjusted her bag.

"Adrien is usually busy but his dad's been nicer to him lately so maybe." At the mention of the blonds name the blush on his face darkened.

Adrien! Luka has a crush on Adrien! Her eyes widened. She couldn't wait to tell Rose. With that she hurried off to school excited to ask her friends about their plans for the weekend. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette woke that morning in a cold sweat, tangled in her blankets. All night she had tossed and turned unable to shake the fear of what Hawkmoth was planning. She finally passed out from sheer exhaustion only to be haunted by nightmares of watching the people she loved getting zapped into ash and crumbling into the wind. Of Adrien's face in a mask of horror looking right at her as it dissolved and blew away. 

She tried to shake off her dream as she showered and quickly dressed for school. 

"Marinette," a little voice chimed, "you should really talk to Chat Noir about this. He's the only one who can really relate and it might help with some of the strain on your relationship with him."

"I know, Tikki. I realized that last night when I was trying to sleep." She pet the little God, lovingly, on her head and scooped her into her purse with a few cookies from the bakery. 

Arriving in the school yard she could see all the clusters of people talking about their weekend. She spotted Nino and Alya by the stairs just as Adrien approached them.

He looked amazing today, just as he did every day. His towering lean muscular physique only added to his appeal, his hair slightly longer than it use to be to 'keep up with the trends' as his father would say. He wasn't cute anymore, he was sexy, hot, handsome and so many other adjectives that couldn't begin to describe the raw energy that radiated from his being.

Next to him Nino, slightly shorter, slightly less defined muscles and slightly less confident was still attractive. On his own the DJ could be seen as good looking, but next to Adrien, he didn't have a chance.

Alya didn't seem to mind. Her own curves had filled out more, if that was even possible and she had put on some muscle from her work as Rena. She had her arm draped through Nino's and they were laughing at something Adrien said as Marinette reached them.

"Hey guys." She had just raised her hand to wave when Julika came up beside her. If she hadn't been standing so close she would have missed the quiet girls greeting.

"My mom's going away this weekend and my brother suggested I have a party. You guys are all invited." The group of friends had all leaned close to the girl just to hear her and straightened up smiling when she was done.

"Do you need any tunes, Dude? I can bring my jams."

"I can bring some macarons or croissants if you want?"

"Let me check with Nathalie but I should be free."

"Can I take pictures to post or is this a secret from your mom?"

"Dude, I dont have to watch Chris so I can drive too. Do you know if anyone else needs a ride? I'll have my van."

Julika smiled at them and just nodded when she needed to. She turned to Marinette and held out an envelope. "This is for food." As she always does Marinette reached for the envelope with an open palm and pushed it away, shaking her head.

With a small smile and a nod Julika slipped the envelope into her pocket before turning to Adrien. "Can I talk to you? Alone." 

She watched the model nod and walk away with the shy girl, wondering what they were going to talk about.

* * *

 

Adrien watched as the quiet girl beside him fidgeted with her gloves. She stopped and glanced around before she started talking.

If it wasn't for his extra sensative hearing he might have missed it when she began to speak, even quieter than usual.

"We've known each other for a while now and I've never seen you date anyone. You supported me and Rose when we started dating and I was just wondering if you'd ever consider maybe dating a guy?" 

Adrien swallowed. Blinking rapidly he watched as the girl looked back up at him. This is not where he thought this was going.

"Um. I guess I never really thought about it?" No one had ever asked him something like that. Even _he_ had never really considered his sexuality like that. Granted he was in love with Ladybug but he didn't fail to notice other people around him.

Marinette was absolutely stunning and he had fantasized about her multiple times. Every now and then one of the male models that he worked with would sneak their way into his dreams and on more than one occasion he considered what kissing a guy would be like, but most of the time it was Ladybug.

"Well, give it some thought. I'll see you on Saturday." Without any further questioning she walked away leaving him stunned and confused.

Could he date a guy? Plenty of people in the fashion industry are gay, so maybe his father would be okay with it if he... _wait, what? Am I seriously considering.._.? His thoughts were chaos as he walked back to his friends. He glanced up and caught Nino's eye. When the DJ smiled he felt a familiar twitch in his groin. _Well shit, this is new._

The blond spent the next few hours considering what these new feelings might mean and stealing glances at the people around him. Trying to gauge who he reacted to. Who he thought was attractive and who he could imagine kissing and doing other _stuff_ with. 

It made him a little uncomfortable when he realized he was very attracted to Marinette and Nino since they are his friends but what surprise him most was that he was also attracted to a fair number of guys as well as girls in the school. It also seemed like he had a bit of a thing for people with dark hair.


	5. Chapter 5

In the silence of his room Adrien became even more confused about the events of the day.

"Plagg, if you think guys are attractive does that mean you're gay?"

"Is this why you've been distracted today? Listen kid, you could be gay, bi, pan, whatever, as long as you give me cheese, what does it matter who you like?" The black cat kwami smiled. "If you're really concerned talk to someone who has been in your position. I wouldn't know. I stick to my precious cheese and my Sugarcube."

"Sugarcube?"

"Nevermind. You're missing my point..." he looked at his chosen pointedly, "Get me more cheese!"

The blond rolled his eyes and tossed the little shit some cheese as he settled in to do his homework before patrol. Maybe he could talk to Julika about it tomorrow.

His thoughts drifted from Physics to Math and History when he glanced at the clock on his phone. 

"Plagg, claws out!" 

He transformed in a flash and went to meet Ladybug, completely forgetting for a moment that she wasn't speaking to him as he considered talking to her about what had been bothering him all day.

* * *

Chat was more distracted than usual when he arrived for patrol. It was obvious when he almost missed the ledge of the roof as he landed. Ladybug was concerned he wouldn't be up to talking but he seemed to want to talk last night so it was worth a shot.

"Hey Chat," She looked at the ground, "Do you ever have dreams?" 

Chat's swift intake of air made her look over at him, but she pressed on before she could change her mind.

"I've been having nightmares about the last fight. When you didn't show up," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I almost gave up Chat." 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so tired of fighting. I want to go out with my friends without worrying what excuse I'm going to use if there's an akuma attack. I want to date without having to sneak off for patrols. I want my family and my friends to be safe. But most of all, I dont want to be responsible for bringing them back when they die." She barely noticed the tears falling down her face since she'd been crying so much lately.

"I'm so sorry LB. I wish I could do something for you. If you ever," he cleared his throat, "can't make patrol, I can do it alone." He squeezed her a little tighter before he continued. "About the last fight. I, I didn't have a choice. I got hit. I was one of the first to... to... I'm glad you brought me back." He kissed her on the head and wiped his thumbs over her cheeks. 

He died. He didn't show up because he died. All the anger she had been holding in rushed out in a sob. How could she think he would abandon her? She trusted him and had let that trust falter. She was the worst partner ever.

"I didn't know. I didn't know Chat. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you to come if you could." She couldn't look at him and her shoulders shook as the tears threatened her collapse, his arms the only things keeping her on her feet.

"Shhh." He gently rubbed her back and held her close, his cheek on her head. "Why dont we skip patrol tonight and just talk."

The bluenette nodded, unable to trust her voice. He slowly lowered them onto the roof and settled her onto his lap, his arms never leaving her. 

She nuzzled into his warm embrace and buried her face in his neck. He smelled nice, like sandalwood and cedar. 

She didn't notice his eyes memorizing the curve of her lips and the sweep of her bangs. She didn't notice the soft caress of his fingers as he wiped away her tears. She didn't notice her breathing calm and her mind drift off into a dreamless sleep. And neither noticed the dark haired musician watching them from the boat on the Seine.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien couldn't concentrate on school work. He messed up his early morning photo shoot, he almost forgot his homework, and the words on the board blurred together. 

Between his worry for Ladybug and his confusion over himself, he hardly slept. Knowing how much stress she was under made him hope more than anything that Hawkmoth really had stopped. 

The bell rang for lunch drawing him out of his thoughts. He needed to talk to Julika before Saturday and the more he thought about it the more nervous he got. Gathering his things he told Nino he had something to ask Julika about the party.

Nino smiled "No problem, Dude. I'm gonna make you a copy of my notes too since you were pretty out of it during class."

"That obvious hu?"

"Whatever Jul said to you yesterday has you pretty distracted. You're in your head a lot more than usual. If you wanna talk I'm here." The DJ put his hand on his shoulder, a gesture the blond understood as comforting now sent a chill down his spine. 

He smiled and nodded before walking after Julika, not wanting to give anymore thought to his handsome friend. _Handsome? Where'd that come from?_

"Julika, would you mind... can I talk to you?"

She turned to Rose and had a silent conversation with their eyes before following him into a quiet corner of the school yard.

"Adrien?"

"I've been thinking about what you asked me."

The corners of her mouth turned up and she nodded.

"I-I," sigh, "I still don't know, I mean, I'm not sure. I'm attract... I mean guys are..." sigh "I'm confused. Were you confused?"

She brought her fingertips to her lips and giggled at his stuttering. 

"I wasn't confused. I knew I liked girls early on in my life and I knew my family would support me. My brother is Bi, so when he came out, so did I. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"That would be great! Do you think I can come over before Saturday? I dont really want to talk about this in front of other people." He ran his hand over the back of his neck nervously and shifted from side to side.

"Just let me know when you're free." 

* * *

 Luka was going to kill her. 

She smirked as she typed a quick text to her big brother letting him know Adrien would be stopping by after school to talk to him.

**LC- [About what?]**

**JC- [Being Bi.]**

**LC- [WHAT?!?!?!?!]**

**JC- [You're Welcome. ;)]**

She could picture him losing his normally calm composure and turning red. She smiled and slipped her phone into her pocket. Proud of herself she sat down next to her girlfriend with a kiss on her head.

* * *

 

Luka was frantically cleaning his room when there was a knock on his door. He shoved the last of his dirty clothes into the drawer under his bed and took a deep breath.

He had taken a few hours to prepare for this, thinking about what he would say, and trying to calm his nerves. All his previous relationships with guys had been initiated by the other party or with someone who was already aware of their sexuality, so this was a whole new thing for him.

Not to mention it was Adrien fucking Agreste on the other side of the conversation.

He shook off his nerves and opened the door. 

 _Damn_.

He could feel the warmth spread over his face as he took in the sight before him. The blond model stood before him with one hand on the back of his neck the other in his pocket. His shirt riding up and the hand in his pocket pulled down the jeans just enough to show the v at his hips and the black band of his Gabriel underwear. His cheeks were kissed with the slightest pink and his eyes, his green eyes were currently devouring the man who opened the door.

Adrien bit his lip and and cleared his throat before shoving his over hand into his pocket. The blond  looked past Luka into his room and for a second he was nervous that maybe he missed a pair of underwear on the floor. 

"Julika wanted you to know she went out with Rose." He smiled.

"Oh, um. Do you want to talk in here?" The teal haired boy took a step back into his room. He motioned to the bed and a faint blush dusted his cheek. "It's more comfortable than sitting on boxes on deck."

When Adrien nodded Luka grabbed his guitar and climbed onto the bed, leaning against the wall, indicating to the other to take a seat beside him. He plucked at the strings, half to put the younger boy at ease and partly because he wanted an excuse to use the guitar to hide his erection.

"D-did Julika tell you what I wanted to talk about?"

"Kind of. Not much detail, only the topic."

"Okay," the blond shifted in his seat and scratched his ear, "how do you know, if, if-if you're, um..."

Taking pity on the stuttering mess beside him Luka answered "For me it was a kiss. That's how I was sure anyway."

He played a soft tune before looking up to meet the green eyes that had been avoiding his. They shifted briefly to his lips then back to meet his blue ones. 

"That was it?" 

Luka knew the other boy could probably hear his heart drumming like a hummingbird, as he nodded. His gaze dropped to the models lips just as he licked them.

Suddenly the room was a little too hot, the guitar in his lap a little too heavy and his pants were much, much too tight. 

"Would you, uh, can I, would you mind if..." he shifted closer to Luka, his eyes never leaving the musicians lips. "I've never, um."

Luka tossed the guitar onto the pillows beside him and shifted onto his knees before Adrien, who's eyes widened at the movement, but never left his lips. Slowly he cupped the models face and leaned to within an inch of the other and waited. "Stop me if you want to stop, okay?"

A simple "Yes" was whispered and the distance between them was closed.

* * *

The kiss started out soft but hard at the same time. Adrien shifted to fix the angle of his neck and placed his hand on the back of Luka's head, running his fingers through the dark hair, like he had wanted to do since the door had been opened. His other hand on the older boys shoulder.

Their mouths moved together urgently and he felt a nip on his lower lip that shot straight to his groin. His head was spinning and he felt a hand on his waist. He moved just slightly and he felt the warmth of a palm in the space between his jeans and his shirt. 

Luka was the first to pull away and he ducked his head to see below the blonds bangs that shielded the green eyes. 

"Was that okay? Did it help answer your question?"

Adrien licked his lips and tasted peppermint and orange. He only nodded unable to find his voice. 

"What do you want to do now?" He glanced at the guitar and back at the blond, signaling silently that they could do something else.

But did he _want_ to do something else? When the dark haired boy, no, man had opened the bedroom door Adrien was instantly aroused. It's been a while since he last saw his friends brother and he was shocked to say the least. He knew quickly all the feelings toward guys he'd had in the last 24 hours were nothing compared to what he felt for the musician and he wondered why he never noticed it before. 

He knew without a doubt Luka would be joining Ladybug and Marinette in his late night fantasies, but why fantasize when he was right here, right now.

"If you wouldn't mind do you think, maybe we can do this some more?" He motioned with his hand at the space between them.

A quiet "Hell yeah!" Was the only warning he had before he was pushed down on the bed. Luka's lips attacking his, one hand on his cheek, the other arm trapped under the mans body had their fingers entwined beside their heads. The leg closest to Adrien was draped across his thigh and their chests were pressed together.

Luka wasn't trying to hide his excitement so Adrien didn't worry about trying to hide his. It wasn't until Luka shifted his hip brushing against the bulge in his pants that Adrien broken the kiss to let out a moan.

Encouraged by the sound, Luka started grinding his hips, kissing along his jaw and nipping at his neck.

"Is this okay?" Luka breathed into the space next to his ear.

"Oh God, yes!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette had finished her homework early and was antsy to start her patrol. She missed Chat and the nap they had the night before was the best sleep she's had in a month. He made her feel so much better about everything that was happening to her. When they woke up they spent an hour talking about her worries and her stress. Her concerns about starting university and finals. They touched a little on relationships but since neither had much experience there wasn't much advice to be had on the topic. She also got the feeling Chat was a little uncomfortable on the subject so they spent the rest of the night avoiding it. 

"Tikki, I know you said it wasn't safe before to tell Chat who I am. Do you still think it's a bad idea?"

The tiny god floated over to the bluenette. "Until we have the Butterfly Miraculous it isn't safe. There is still a chance you can be used against each other." 

Marinette sighed. She knew that would be the answer but she wanted it to be different.

"Do you mind going out early?" The kwami shook her head with a smile.

"Tikki, spots on!"

She flew through the air enjoying the wind whipping through her hair. Without a destination in mind she glided from along the streets before settling onto the ledge along the river. She watched the people walking along the Seine, and the few boats docked nearby. She would be on one of those on Saturday with her friends, with Adrien. 

She smiled when the outside light on the ship she was thinking of blinked on. Her heart jumped when a Luka walked out, not because he had really grown up, but because he was shirtless. The muscles of his abs glistened and she wondered if he had just finished working out. The though had only just entered her mind when a tall blond man walked out behind him. She squinted but his head was down so she couldn't make out his face. Luka reached out and brushed his companions hair out of his face and kissed him. 

Woah.

She didn't want to intrude but couldn't steal her eyes away from the searing kiss that was happening just 30 feet away. Warmth spread through her body and she hoped Tikki wouldn't be mad at the mess in her suit. The kiss ended and the blond turned to leave the boat. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a very red, very happy Adrien Agreste. Her eyes looked back at Luka who wasn't watching Adrien leave but was looking right at her. He winked and blew her a kiss before walking back into their house.

What the hell was that?


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug arrived at patrol just after 9 making her a couple minutes late but not enough that Chat had noticed. She looked at her partner and her stomach did a little flip.

Maybe she had been wrong in pursuing Adrien all those years. If what she had seen moments ago was anything to go by it didn't surprise her why he never figured out she was in love with him.

Absently she wondered if Nino knew about their model's love life and had never said anything to her. Would keeping his friends secret be enough to allow her to pine over someone uninterested for years? She considered all the possibilities. Nino knowing and giving her false hope was the runner up to the DJ simply not knowing at all. Granted she's friends with him but Adrien is his best friend after all. 

She wondered about all the missed opportunities she had for relationships over the years. Chat, Nathaniel, Luka... well, maybe not Luka. Thinking about Luka brought about a whole new set of questions. She could have sworn he had been interested in her. Nathaniel had eventually started dating Marc and now with Luka and Adrien... what next, would Chat end up dating Carapace? It seemed like that was the direction her luck was heading.

Without thinking she voiced her concern. Quietly, but Chat still heard. "Chat, you're not gay are you?"

She looked over at her partner who had been watching her patiently as she had a mental conversation with herself. Now it looked like he had been electrocuted. He stood ridged, his eyes blown wide.

"Whhhaaat? W-wh-why, why would you ask that?" 

She let out a sigh, "I'm just projecting. It just seems like everyone who has ever been interested in civilian me is suddenly coming out of the closet and I'm just trying to figure out if I attract a type." She weakly chuckled and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Oh, hahaHa Ha." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. "Well I really need to be, uh, getting home early so... patrol." 

He jumped off without waiting for a reply and she felt guilty for making him uncomfortable. Great. 

She spent the rest of her patrol trying to figure out how to avoid letting on that she knew about Adrien. After all she was Ladybug when she witnessed the kiss and she was pretty sure Adrien hadn't seen her, although Luka obviously had. 

She arrived at their end of the night location when her yo-yo buzzed with a message.

**CN- [Need to get home, can't stay and CHAT. Helped a cat stuck on a fire escape and a woman get her keys out of her car. See you tomorrow night]**

Without Chat meeting up she had an hour to kill before heading home. She glanced toward the river. Part of her knew it was probably a bad idea but another part of her needed to talk to Luka.

* * *

 He sat on the deck with a notebook and his guitar. The events of the day had really inspired him. He ran his painted nails over the strings and wrote out a few chords and some words.

The cool night air sent chills down his spine as he remembered the feel of Adrien's lips against his, the pull of his long fingers in his hair, the hesitant touch as he had stripped him of his shirt and kissed down his chest. It was a disappointment when they were interrupted by the models phone chirping. 

He smirked remembering the look on Marine... sorry... Ladybugs face after he said goodbye to Adrien. He really didn't want the blond to leave but the timing could not have been better. 

Knowing the chirping was probably a reminder for their patrol he absently wondered if he would be seeing either of them tonight as the roamed the city.

When Adrien left, he took care of the ache between his legs, imagining being drilled into the bed by the muscular blond. He had no doubt the toned abs used for hero work would come into play in bed and he wondered how rough they would get with each other.

The memory sent a familiar heat to his groin. He tried to bring back his focus on the song he was writing but they kept drifting to fantasies of Chat Noir sucking his...

A small thump brought him out of his heated imagination. He grinned... was he really back for more?

He turned, expecting to see black leather but wasn't shocked to see red and black spots instead.

"Hello, Ladybug."

"Hi, Luka."

"What brings you back?"

"About what I saw..."

Luka and Ladybug both spoke

"...I'm sorry."

"He's not gay."

"What?" She looked shocked by the volunteered information.

"You came back to find out about Adrien. He's not gay. He's still figuring things out, but I'm pretty sure he's Bi." He gave her a knowing smile. "You shouldn't give up on him."

"Give up on... Haha ha ha... what makes you think?"

"I know you're in love with him. The way you watch him. The way you look at him when you think he's not looking. The posters."

"The posters? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I watched the Jagged Stone episode." He was looking at the guitar, testing out different riffs for the chorus, to distracted to see her flustered reaction.

She had grown too quiet and he looked up into her wide eyes just in time to watch her legs give out as she collapsed beside him. He ran over everything they were talking about in his mind... oops.

"How?" She was actually taking this better than he thought she would. At least from what he was seeing. Though knowing her she was completely panicked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, if that's what you're thinking." Only a little of the tension left her shoulders so he continued to explain. "I've known for a while, since Chloe came out as Queen Bee. I know who all the heroes are. It's a combination of things. I actually recently figured out who Hawkmoth is as well, though, I can't tell you how I figured it out or who it is unless you're willing to find out who Chat Noir is." He didn't know if that was too much information but he wanted her to know how much he knew.

"I can tell you, I dont think he's going to attack again, but I can't be sure."

"I would need to talk to Chat about it." She interrupted. "If I'm going to learn his identity I want it to be from him."

He nodded with understanding.

"I haven't told anyone. And I won't." He wanted to tell her how much he means to her, as Marinette and as Ladybug but it was too soon. "If you ever need a confidant I'm here."

He reached out and placed his hand over hers, and pressed a kiss to her masked cheek. 

Her blue eyes met his. She was searching for something, a hidden meaning in his words or an unspoken secret. He opened himself to her as best he could pushing all his love for her into his stare. She swallowed and he wondered if he had pushed her to hard. He wanted to move at their pace, to take things as slow as they needed him to. It had taken 3 long years to bring them this far and he would do whatever he needed to, to keep moving forward. Even if that ment he got left behind. 

"I have to go," she stood and unclipped her yo-yo. "Is it okay if I text you, or call you tomorrow?"

Despite her attempt to hide it, he still heard the fear in her voice. He knew there would be. He knew her so well. She was afraid of him knowing and what it might mean, afraid to trust him. She was afraid of her conflicted feelings for him and Adrien, maybe even Chat. She was afraid he might reject her request. But she was also afraid she wasn't enough, good enough, strong enough, brave enough. He would show her she was. No... He and Adrien would show her.

"Yes, please." 

He watched her as she flew off into the night before going back to his song with a smile.

What a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

Alya knew something was off as soon as she saw Marinette and Adrien together. Adrien had been acting weird the last couple days and was jumpy around Nino. Marinette hadn't been sleeping, at least she was sleeping less than usual, and she hadn't even noticed the change in Adrien. But now they were talking to each other as they walked over to the couple. Marinette was talking, actually talking to Adrien, and her face wasn't pink, however Adrien's was. He was rubbing his hand up and down his arm while he looked at her. 

"Nino, check that out." She nodded toward their friends. 

The DJ slung his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Maybe in her sleep deprived state she thinks shes talking to you?"

"Right? But look at Adrien!"

"Well she is his type."

"Our boy has a type?"

"He's all about the dark hair, Kagami, that model friend of his James-Jim or whatever, Marinette, Luka, Ladybug. My dude's predictable."

"Did you just say..."

"Ladybug? Yeah, he's had a thing for her forever."

"No. You said Luka, like Juleka's brother?"

"Oh yeah. He's always checking people out without even realizing he's doing it. The corner of his mouth twitches when he sees something he likes. He scoped out the whole class the other day. " 

Alya's mouth dropped at the revelation. 

"He hasn't told me anything so dont bring it up." He reached up and closed her mouth as the others arrived. 

"Hey guys." The blond smiled at them and for the first time she caught as his eyes swiftly ran over Nino and his mouth twitched. She coughed to hide her surprise. "Marinette was just telling me about the snacks she's bringing to Lu.. Juleka's on Saturday." 

"Yeah, I'm going to make a chocolate chip cheesecake and strawberry macaroons. If I have time I'll bring cupcakes too." While Marinette was talking Adrien put his hand on his neck and stretched, leaning back slightly. He leaned his head to the side and his eyes slowly glided down the bluenettes body. This time his mouth didn't just twitch, he full on smirked.

Alya cleared her throat and he looked at her. Realizing what he had been caught doing he looked down, a blush rising from his neck to his ears.

"Damn." Nino nudged her shoulder.  _Crap she said that would loud_...  "that sounds good." Good save.

The bell rang and they were the first to class. Alya spent the next few hours watching Adrien and taking notes. The notes were for the classes but she also noted that what Nino had said seemed to be true. How could she use this new information to help Marinette? 

She was putting her notebook into her backpack when her hand brushed against a box in her bag.

 _What's this_?

* * *

At lunchtime Marinette hurried home to tell her parents the ideas she had for Saturday. Alya said she needed to talk to Nino about something and by the look on her face it was important.

Picking up her phone she hesitated before typing out a simple hello. Almost immediately a reply came as she settled on her bed for a potentially awkward conversation.

**LC- [Are you okay, about last night?]**

**MDC- [I think so.]**  

Really she had panicked for about two hours before Tikki reminded her that there was nothing she could do about it now. There was just so much going on and she was having a hard time coping with it all.

**MDC- [To be honest I've been having a rough time in general. A lot has happened over the last month]**

**LC- [Since the akuma?]**

**MDC- [Yeah]**

**LC- [Do you want to talk about it?]**

**MDC- [It does have a lot to do with what's been happening lately]**

**LC- [Okay.]**

Sigh. Where to start.

**MDC- [This is going to be long so hold on while I type]**

She spent the next few minutes typing.

**MDC- [As you know I like Adrien. During the attack he died and a few things happened. I realized the weight on my shoulders of being the only cure for all the akuma mess and I also realized I needed to tell Adrien how I feel.**

**It also made me realize how much I need Chat because when he didn't show up for the fight I panicked and almost gave up. It occurred to me that I also have feelings for him. I've been dealing with my insecurities and trying to figure out my emotions for Chat and Adrien. I've been putting off talking to either of them.**

**I was mad at Chat for not showing up and conflicted about Adrien, so I kept putting it off. I finally talked to Chat and realized I'm not ready to try to have a relationship with him even with how much he means to me, not while Hawkmoth** **is a threat and I was going to finally tell Adrien but then I saw you kiss him and now I dont know what to do. I'm also worried Chat will be disappointed that I'm me and I feel like I've waited to long on Adrien and now I've lost my chance.]**

**LC- [1. Chat won't be disappointed. Remember I know who he is. He'll be thrilled. 2. Adrien and I aren't anything official yet, even if/when we are I'd be willing to share. ;) That's a topic for another conversation though. 3. It is a lot of stress to deal with but I really think Hawkmoth has given up.]**

**LC- [I have an idea that might help. Why dont you _swing_ by tonight and we can talk.]**

Marinette rolled her eyes. Maybe Chat was rubbing off on Luka.

* * *

 "Nino," His girlfriend was excited and ready to burst by the time they reached the park. "You will not believe what I found in my bag during third period."

He gave her a pointed look, encouraging her to explain. The last time she was this excited she thought Chloe was ladybug. She opened her bag and grabbed something. Hiding it under the flap she showed him and his heart did a flip.

"Are those real?" He asked his eyes wide.

"I dont know. I need to find Ladybug and talk to her tonight. They came with this" 

She handed him a printed note and he skimmed it before reading it over and over. The third time he read it his hands had finally stopped shaking.

Was it really over?

_Dear Ladyblogger,_

_I trust that you will know what to do with these. Please do not make the mistake I have and deliver these to Ladybug to ensure their safe return to the Guardian._

_I have come to regret my decisions, however I will not expose myself or my motives._

_Goodbye,_

_Hawkmoth_

He looked back into the bag at the Peacock brooch and the Butterfly pin. _Was it possible_?

"I'll help you find her." 

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on. Alya and Nino looked like they were about to jump out of their skin, Marinette looked nervous about something and he spent his time picturing what his bluenette friend would look like moaning underneath him.

Adrien chuckled at himself. How he ever doubted being attracted to woman he would never know.

He thought of Luka too and what he might look like completely naked. He tried to picture being intimate with him but couldn't decide if he'd want to be on top or bottom. His thoughts flickered back and forth to what it would be like with both of them until suddenly he was picturing all of them together. 

He tried to pay attention to the teacher but his mind kept going back to different positions the three of them could try. Marinette on top of him cowgirl style while Luka pumped into his ass. Luka riding Marinette missionary while he fucked Luka. Him sucking off Luka while drilling into Marinette.

He pictured every combination he could think of while trying to follow the calculus problem on the board. He wondered if they would be as into it as he seemed to be and resolved himself to ask Luka about it the next time he saw him outside of his fantasies. 

The model smiled thinking about how easy Luka had been to talk to. After patrol he messaged the teal haired sex symbol, wanting nothing more than to jump across the rooftops to the houseboat. He didn't respond right away but they had stayed up talking about everything and nothing. 

When the final bell rang he slipped the phone from his pocket.

**AA- [Want to hang out? I have piano lessons but I have a few hours after that I'm free.]**

**LC- [I really want to but I have something going on tonight. Tomorrow?]**

Adrien frowned but he couldn't expect Luka to suddenly be available. They weren't a thing. They had no status. 

**AA- [Sure. I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about, nothing bad. I don't think anyway. Text later?]**

**LC- [Definitely! ;)]**

He headed home and wondered if it would be wrong to visit him as Chat Noir.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you want to go out early tonight Marinette?" The tiny voice chimed as the bluenette set down her pencil. As much as she wanted to visit with Luka before meeting up with Chat, she was nervous about what his idea might be. 

Flipping through her planner she made sure all her homework was done. She had done all her work in the bakery, had finished her laundry and her homework. She even managed to doodle a couple new designs. As much as she wanted to put off the inevitable she had to go out tonight.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

Before she even left her balcony her yo-yo was ringing.

_Rena? Was there an akuma?_

"Hey Rena. What brings you out tonight?"

"Meet me at Notre Dame as soon as possible. Carapace and I will be waiting for you." They hung up without so much as a goodbye. An uneasy feeling grew in her chest. It's just Alya and Nino. This would be fine.

Everything was not fine.

It was amazing!

Alya sorry Rena told her everything she knew which wasn't much and they spent the next hour speculating what brought about Hawkmoth giving up the miraculous. With an hour left until she was due to patrol, she excused herself to bring the items to Master Fu with a promise to come right back. She hugged the other heroes and flew off toward the guardian. If these were real it could mean revealing herself to Chat, Rena and Carapace, maybe even Queen Bee.

Ducking into an alley she detransformed and quickly explained what was happening to Tikki, who could barely contain her excitement at seeing Nooroo and Duusa again. She knocked once before a familiar voice told her to enter. 

"Master Fu, are these real?" She cut to the chase and held out the Miraculous and the note, explaining how they came across them. 

Upon inspecting the brooch and the pin, he sighed. A smile unlike anything she had ever seen spread across his face. 

"It is finally over Marinette." He must have sensed her fear because he continued, "You and the others will continue to keep yours until you decide to move on from Hero work. I would ask that you, Marinette, take over the position of Guardian as there is someone very special to me that I have been meaning to reconnect with." He slowly stood and approached the victrola. He walked her through opening the box and was about to place the miraculous in the box when he paused to take a closer look at the peacock brooch. He frowned and stepped away. 

He opened his phone and flipped through the images of the grimoire before pausing again.

"This is corrupt. It is broken. Whoever used this must be severely ill or may have died. I need to further examine this. Thank you Ladybug but I need some time before I can pass on my responsibility to you. I will send you a message when I need you to return."

He dismissed her as he hurried around the tea house collecting items and looking at his phone.

She transformed in the same quiet alley and flew off to meet back up with Rena, Carapace and Chat.

* * *

When he showed up for patrol Rena and Carapace were waiting with Ladybug. He hesitated at the ledge until his sensitive hearing picked up laughter. 

"Throwing a party without me? How pawsitively unacceptable." 

Ladybug whiped around and ran to him wrapping him in a tight embrace. "It's over Chat, Hawkmoth returned his miraculous and thr peacock to Master Fu!"

At first the word she had spoken meant little compared to her arms around him. Multiple feelings hit him all at once. Elation that he might finally meet the woman behind the mask who he loved so much. Nervous that she wouldn't like him or that this would change his feelings for Marinette and Luka. Fear this might mean having to return his ring and losing Plagg. Curiosity about how everything had happened, was there a fight he had been unaware of? He didn't know how to react to any of the news so instead he simply stood in her arms, tightened her hug, and waited. Waited for whatever his lady wanted to address first.

"I talked to Master Fu," she kept her arms around him talking into his shoulder. "He said to keep the miraculous until we're ready to give them up. The peacock was corrupt though so he needs to heal it and possibly cure any problems it caused for the wielder. We still dont know who Hawkmoth is... was. He sent this to Alya along with the gems." At this she leaned back and handed him the letter. Something about the letter bothered him but he couldn't quite place it.

"Does this mean I can tell you who I am now?" He asked with hesitation in his voice. He was so afraid she would say no that he almost missed it when she said yes. 

"Let's go talk to Rena and Carapace and see how they want to do this, since you know, their part of the team too." She slipped her gloved hand into his and lead him to the others. It felt right but he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Luka. 

Rena looked ready to explode and Carapace had his arm around her shoulders to keep her from bouncing away. "Did you tell him? Can we do it now?" 

Ladybug giggled. "I already know who you are so I'm going to let Chat take the lead. Who first?"

Chat wanted to know who Ladybug was the most but knew once she revealed herself he probably wouldn't pay attention to the others so he looked at Carapace, the "newest" member of their team. 

"Last first, first Last? So Carapace, Rena, Me, Ladybug?"

"Sounds good to me, dude." Carapace was suddenly surrounded by a green light. His suit was gone, leaving behind a proud looking Nino and a turtle kwami. 

Chat was shocked. Mouth open, eyes wide. _How on earth had he not noticed?_ He thought the biggest reveal would be Ladybug, now he wasn't so sure.

Without missing a beat an orange glow surrounded Rena. 

_Alya! Seriously?!_

He hesitated. Alya was watching him, waiting. So were Nino and Ladybug. He felt exposed and vulnerable. He swallowed. _Chat doesn't panic, Chat doesn't hesitate._

"Nothing goes on the blog!" He pointed straight at Alya, who nodded in turn.

"Of course." Her smile grew even bigger.

He closed his eyes, not really willing to see how they reacted. "Plagg, claws in" his voice barely a whisper.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from his right and slowly peeked one eye open. Ladybug had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Alya was pointing at him absently hitting Nino in the arm. Nino just looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Makes total sense. All the puns! I should have known!" Nino said stepping out of the onslaught of slaps to wrap his arm around him. 

"Adrien..." He looked at Ladybug when she whispered his name. "Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir... I kissed... oh my God I rejected..." she spoke barely above a whisper, taking her hands down her face. Adrien wondered if she was going to have a panic attack. 

The others hadn't noticed the change so he stepped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Breath Ladybug, in and out okay. Look at me," she looked at him, her face red, "breath in and out, in.... and out..." once she had finally calmed down he took his hand away and looked at the others. 

"I think we need to give her a minute." He slipped his arm around her and lowered her onto the roof and sat next to her in a very Chat like pose. The others joined them in silence.

Plagg flew in front of him and patted his cheek. "I think you broke her kid." He zipped away to talk to the turtle and the fox who were off to the side of the circle of friends.

 _Was it really so hard to believe that he is Chat Noir?_ He always thought the reveal would be received differently. He imagined her throwing herself at him or kissing him, declaring her love for him, but not this. Not hyperventilating and shutting down. Maybe if he... 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ladybug whispered "Tikki, spots off" 

The group looked at her as she was surrounded by a bright pink light. His heart caught in his throat and tears, actual tears of happiness filled his eyes. 

"Perfect, you're the _perfect_ person to be Ladybug." The words were out of his mouth before he realized they might not be well received. He clamped his mouth shut and looked from Nino to Alya, then back to Marinette. 

_Marinette is Ladybug._

_My princess is my lady._

He smiled and reached for her hand. She let him take it as tears fell from his eyes. 

"I KNEW it!" The moment was broken when Alya shouted. "The history book, all your running off. You're the only one who disappeared faster than me during an akuma attack. And you golden boy. I just can't. I can't... Nino," she looked at him and grabbed his shirt collar. "Can you? Because I can't, I just can't process this!"

* * *

Luka waited on deck, his guitar in hand and a notebook and sheet music scattered on the table before him. He hummed and closed his eyes, trying to remember the happy tune of Adrien's heart. His calloused fingers glided over the neck of the guitar striking cord after cord until he hit the right one. He wrote it down and hummed the next part. 

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his phone. It was 10:30 and still no Ladybug. Part of him hoped Chat would show up if Ladybug didn't since he really wanted company. Juleka had been spending more and more time with Rose and his mother had started dating some guy she met at a concert. 

Seemed like everyone had a love life except him.

With a sigh, he stood and started organizing his sheet music. His guitar slung over his back. He heard the zip of the yo-yo before he heard the thud and a giggle. He turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing on his rooftop. 

"Hey Luka! We're celebrating!" She jumped down in front of him followed by her leather clad companion. "I told him you know who he is. I hope that's okay."

He smiled, she sounded so excited and full of joy he was having trouble containing his enthusiasm for whatever it was they were celebrating. _What are they celebrating?_

"What are we celebrating?" His eyes shifted between Ladybug and Chat. Chat leaned awkwardly on the wall and wouldn't look at Luka. He hoped there was nothing wrong between them. His heart song sounded different today, conflicted.

"Hawkmoth gave up, and we had a reveal party of sorts and now I can have a normal life. We can have normal lives." Ladybug seemed over the moon but Chat just seemed... not.

"Chat, you okay?" Luka tilted his head and looked at the blond hero holding his hand out to silence Ladybug. 

Chat shrugged, still not looking at him. 

"You know who I am." He crossed his arms and shuffled his feet. "But you didn't tell me you knew."

"Hey," Luka walked over and cupped his cheek "I was going to tell you tomorrow." He put his forehead against the masked heroes and traced little circles on his cheek with his thumb. "I was going to talk to Ladybug about it tonight and tell you tomorrow." He kissed his nose and went back to pressing their foreheads together.

"You were?" Adrien sounded so vulnerable it made his heart melt.

"I was."

"Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ladybug said from behind them, a gentle reminder that she was still there.

"That among other things. Do you guys want to come in and change?" He gestured to Chats leather clad body. "I don't know when the family will get home, and seeing me hanging out with Paris' heroes might not go over well."

"Sure." Ladybug skipped ahead of them into the house followed by a pink flash.

"You really were?"

"I really was Adrien." He pressed a kiss to the models lips and smiled. "I wouldn't lie to you. Speaking of, I _really_ need to talk to you about something else while you and Marinette are here. Actually a couple things." He kissed him again and smiled. The musician held his clawed hand and made his way into the boathouse. In a flash of green the leather was gone and he felt soft skin beneath his calloused fingers. 

"Hey, tall guy, got any cheese?" A small black ball of something flew in front of Luka's face and he started. 

"Luka, this is Plagg. He eats cheese and has no manners." 

"Ha ha, very funny kid." Plagg rolled his eyes. "Seriously if you're going to be coming over here all the time, I need to be sure he's got cheese."

Luka opened the fridge, still weirded out by the floating thing and took out a block of cheddar and a block of gruyere holding them up to Adrien, "Which one?"

"Just give him both, I'll bring some tomorrow to replace it." 

Luka was closing the fridge when a small red and black thing floated in front of him. His eyes darted back and forth between the two, not wanting to lose sight of them.

"Hello, I'm Tikki. Marinette would like to know if she can turn on your radio?"

"Sure?" This was getting really weird but it was something he'd need to accept if he was going to develop a relationship with the heroes. 

_No more weed for me._

Plagg picked up the gruyere and followed Tikki back into his room giving Adrien a look that told him to bring the other block.

He grabbed the cheddar and lead Luka into the bedroom. Marinette was sitting on a desk chair and when Luka took his spot on the bed, Adrien blushed and sat on the floor. 

"Serious stuff first?" When the heroes nodded, Luka rolled his shoulders and leaned forward on his knees, his fingertips pressed together. "I'm assuming you didn't but, did you figure out who Hawkmoth was?"


	11. Chapter 11

Luka wasn't surprised when both heroes shook their heads. He could imagine Adrien acting much differently had he learned his father was Hawkmoth and debated silently if he wanted to be the messenger of such bad news. 

"I can tell you what I figured out and how. It's entirely up to you if you want to know or not but I should warn you that it will still effect you."

"What do you mean?" Marinette leaned forward. "Why wouldn't we want to know?"

Luka sighed. "I guess you can only know that you don't want to know once you know,  otherwise you won't know why you don't want to know."

"The only thing I don't understand is what you just said." Adrien chuckled from his spot on the floor. 

"I guess the question is what would you do with the information once you have it?"

"I think we would want to turn him into the police, right Cha- Adrien?"

Adrien nodded. "Or at the very least monitor him."

"And what if..." Luka bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his fingers, trying to word the next part delicately. "What if, Hawkmoth is all someone has? What if he's a single parent, or someone's caretaker? What if putting him in jail leaves someone else in a worse situation?"

"We can do things to help that person but Hawkmoth needs to be punished for what he did." Marinette was becoming agitated, impatient, but Adrien seemed to be thinking about it.

"I don't know Bugaboo. I get where Luka is coming from. The consequences for the person left behind could be huge. Foster care, legal issues, law suits..."

"He deserves it. Chat, he's killed people! Even if I brought them back, if he had won..." She shivered. "He's tormented Paris for years! He needs to be punished!"

"What if it's someone you know? The parent of... of a friend?" Luka hinted.

"Even more reason to know." Marinette crossed her arms. There was no changing her mind but Luka was watching Adrien. He seemed conflicted. His brow furrowed. 

"I think we need to know who it is and go from there." There was fear in his eyes as they locked on Luka's. Maybe he figured it out. Luka spread his arms inviting Adrien into the embrace. He barely heard the whisper in his ear, but the tension in the younger mans shoulders and the hurt in the voice were unmistakable "It's him, isn't it. It's my..." a sob escaped him as he chocked on the word. Luka could hear his heart breaking.

Luka only slightly nodded, knowing that was all he needed to do given there closeness, and reached a comforting hand to the back of his head, running his fingers through the blond locks. "Do you want me to change the subject?"

When the model nodded, Luka looked at Marinette then, and stood, leaving Adrien on the bed facing the wall. She watched the two with confusion. As she opened her mouth to question them, Luka held up his hand to stop her.

"We'll come back to this later. Onto the other thing I wanted to talk about..."

* * *

Luka would find a distraction for Ladyb... Marinette, but Adrien doubted his ability to distract him. He tried to control the knot in his stomach and the tears forming in his eyes. Adrien was at a loss, but not entirely in shock. He had suspected his father since the collector incident but he never said anything. It was too convenient that as soon as he was suspect he gets akumatized. He watched him though. Watched his reaction to the news about akuma attacks, every time Chat Noir or Ladybug were mentioned. It was hard to do since he rarely saw the man, but he supposed that made sense too. All the distance he kept, his busy schedule, his strict behav....

He was cut from his thoughts when Luka spoke from behind him.

"So, Adrien here has been questioning his sexuality..."  _What the FUCK, Luka! Why would you tell her that?!_ He turned with the reflexes he normally suppressed, his green eyes shifted rapidly between the two.  _One of the two girls... Oh wait...SHIT... the ONE girl, I like, and you think it's a good idea to just announce that?_ The blond swallowed and debated how hard he could hit Luka without killing him. "...While I helped him confirm his interest in men, we need you, Marinette, to help him with the rest."

 _Wait... what?!_ The squeak that left her was adorable. 

"How exactly did you 'confirm', uh..." her voice cracked, her face so red she was almost glowing.

The though of kissing her the way he had kissed Luka instantly erased all other thoughts from his mind, a distraction he'd thank the man for later.

"Adrien, should we show her?" He held out a painted hand to him. Adrien took it and stood. All of them now standing in the small room. 

_Do I want to kiss Luka in front of Marinette? What if she thinks it's gross? Will she judge me? Will she hate me? Would she want to kiss me after I kiss him?... What if she likes it? What if she really likes it? Would she really want to kiss me then? Would she want to kiss him? Oh God that would be... whoa one step at a time. Breathe..._

His knees felt weak when he finally calmed his thoughts. He quickly put his hands in his pockets trying to subtly adjust the sudden hardness in his tight jeans. With a lick of his lips he nodded to Luka.

The heat in the room spiked like the fire in the older mans eyes and the tension was raw and palpable. He didn't have far to go but Luka closed the distance so slowly it felt like an eternity. He didn't just approach, he prowled, stalked, his eyes carnal, a hungry smirk on his lips. 

There was a small whimper in the air as the musician lifted his hand to cup the models face, but he wasn't sure if it was his or Marinette's. His free hand slid to Adriens waist and he felt adrenaline rush into his system as the calloused fingers brushed the bare skin of his hip under his shirt.

They closed the distance, Adriens hands finding purchase on his shoulders. Both heads tilted slightly like a choreographed dance, their eyes only closed when their lips met. They didn't just kiss, they massaged each other with their lips, desperate to convey their want, their desire to each other.

Luka pulled Adrien closer with his fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants as Adrien's hand tugged on Luka's hair, pulling a groan from the older boys throat when a squeak from beside them reminded them they weren't alone. They turned foreheads still pressed together.

Both sets of hungry eyes met her blue as she looked between the boys. She swallowed, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. A small voice escaped her "Didn't mean to... please continue." Her face grew a delightful shade of red and her eyes shot wide before she clapped her hands over her mouth. 

Luka reached for her then, gently pulling her wrists and turned her to stand a few feet in front of Adrien. He released her hands and shifted to stand behind her. Adrien watched as the other boy placed his hands on her waist and pressed against her back. She closed her eyes, her hands half raised, not knowing where to put them. Luka's eyes watched Adrien over her shoulder as the dark-haired boy dipped his head and ran his nose along her ear. He whispered but Adrien still heard it.

"Care to join us?"

The nod almost went unnoticed when Adrien was hit with the scent of her arousal. Her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took.

Luka signalled to her with his eyes when Adrien just stood there staring for a moment too long. With a step forward he closed the distance and took her hands in his. Carefully he placed one on his side above his waist and the other he raised toward his face. He licked his lips and planted a kiss to her palm, then her wrist then another slightly higher. He moved his kisses slowly up her arm, building his courage with every contact of her skin, licking his lips to keep them moist and take in her taste as he traveled. 

By the time he reached her shoulder opposite the one Luka occupied he was ready. He swallowed and leaned back slightly. Marinette's eyes were still closed a modest blush across her cheeks. Luka made eye contact with Adrien and winked from his position against her, his hands massaging her lower back, his breath heavy in her ear. 

The blond raised his hand to cup her pink cheek and placed his other over one of Luka's at her waist to ground himself. He leaned in, his nose brushed her face, lips slightly parted.

In a brief moment of hesitation she took the lead and closed the short distance, pressing her soft lips to his. She tasted different from Luka, like whipped cream, sugar and vanilla and sinful thoughts. Her touch was soft, not as demanding as Luka's, more timid but just as desirable. But as with Luka, he moved in time with her, anticipating each push and pull.

Wanting more, his head swimming with desire, Adrien shifted, pressing his body against Marinette. She pressed back, their kiss stifling the moan as it escaped her lips. When she broke the kiss to catch her breath, Adrien kissed down her jaw, his fingers tangled in her hair. His eyes locked with Luka's, a smirk on his handsome face.

He felt someone's fingertips run along his hip causing him to gently roll them forward. Marinette moaned as he pressed against her with his hardened cock, sending a pool of warmth through his body. Lust and need clouded his mind as he dipped his head into Marinette's neck. He nipped and sucked her tender skin, groaning and grinding into her. Faster, harder, needy with desire. He lowered his hands to her knees and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips as she leaned back into Luka for support. He rutted faster, losing his resolve and kissed Luka over her shoulder as her lips latched onto his neck. Someone's hand squeezed his ass, pressing his erection even harder against Marinette's warmth while a knuckle brushed against his nipple. Luka kissed aggressively, sneaking his tongue into his mouth just as teeth grazed his ear.

_Shit._

"Oh God... I'm gonna cum." 

A soft wanting moan sounded in his ear at the same time Luka spoke with a hoarse voice. "Me too. Aah, just let go, God... yes."

* * *

 There was something so incredibly hot about being pressed between two sexy men while they ground against her. Luka pressing his length along the crack of her ass, while Adrien bucked along her folds, aggressively simulating her clit. If not for the layers of clothing it would have been too much. Luka had his hand firmly massaging her breast over her clothes, Adrien's hands were everywhere, running up and down her body from her thighs to her shoulders.

She was just about to climax when Adrien said as much about himself. Luka's breathy reply pushed her over the edge, warmth pulsed through her as her muscles clenched and relaxed beyond her control. A moaned scream riped from her as the boys continued to stimulate her through every beat of release. Adrien's hands gripping her hips as he twitched and bucked against her sensitive core, his face twisted in ecstasy. The long drawn out groan sounded behind her just as Adrien's long fingers curled along the line of her face, pulling her into a kiss. 

Hands and legs were slowly released as the three separated from each other. A grainy chuckle sounded from Luka.

"I expected there to be less clothes the first time  _that_ happened. Uh, you guys want to borrow... anything. Uh, any clothes? Maybe shower? Fast ones though."

"First time... less...clo... um?" Her brain was still foggy and having trouble concentrating on getting words out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Everyone was sitting on the bed now in various positions. Adrien was sprawled out at the foot of the bed, his eyes closed but his breathing too rapid to be asleep. Luka sitting on the edge by the head looking at the two of them, her in the middle, leaning lazily against the wall.

"I'll take a shower and pants, if you got um." He let out a long sigh. "We should do this again, that was fucking awesome." His eyelids fluttered, a lazy Chat like smirk graced his face.

"I'm dreaming right? I'm going to wake up a mess... although... cumming is usually what does it... what wakes me up." His head flopped to the side, his eyes opened he looked sleepily from Marinette to Luka. "This is going to be so embarrassing if it's not a dream," he let out another heavy sigh. "But so, _so_ fucking good."

Luka stood, grabbed some clothes and tapped the dazed boy on the knee, "Come on, shower. We still need to talk about some stuff and you're too blissed out to think. Up!"

The blond reluctantly stood and followed him to the shower, leaving Marinette alone.

She only closed her eyes for a second when the bed shifted. Luka was back with his guitar.

He strummed a few notes and smiled at the pretty melody flowing from the instrument. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"How do  _you_ feel about doing this again?"

The question wasn't unexpected but it still shocked her at how blunt it was. How did she feel? She liked Adrien a lot, and Luka was always very high on the list for her.

_Could she be with both of them? Did she want to be with them both? Do they want that? Do they want her? How would that work? How would dates work, and making out, or... or sex?! Would it always be the three of them or would it be...? What if someone does something and they break up? Would they all break up? Would she lose two loves instead of one? Does she love them? Could she love them? Both of them?_

"Woah, okay! Don't answer that." She looked up to see Luka watching her in a panic, "you just went all over the place on me. Just think about it while he showers and then we'll all talk about it."

He slowly let his shoulders relax and she wondered what she must have looked like to make him tense like that. He let out a long sigh.

"If I lose him to someone, I'm glad it would be you."

He smiled weakly and went back to playing, leaving Marinette to dwell in her thoughts. The sound of damp footsteps had them eyeing the door.


End file.
